Happy tree friends: Tainted souls
by Wolfy wanna bite
Summary: This is my First fanfic so be as brutal as possible. Fillip (Flippy) is trained as a hitman by the man who killed his family, Tucker Jones (Truffles) and uses those skills to kill him. Now with nothing left Fillip decides to take up his mentors old position as the Hitman of happy tree. But what will happen if his first mission Is too much for him to handle? FxF, Huminized
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm mid-summers evening and the sun was beginning to set over the town of Happy Tree. Vendors were closing their shops and parents were calling in their children. During the transition from evening to night the streets were completely empty, not even the dogs dared to break the silence. Although the town was normally very peaceful during the day, at night the hoodlums and lowlifes crawled out of their holes to make a mess and cause problems.

As the innocent townsfolk hid away in the comfort of their homes a man ran through the forest trying to escape the madman he himself created. As he ran, Tucker Jones couldn't help but hit every branch in front of him, fear evident on his blood soaked face. He wore a torn sailor uniform with an old muddy pair of combat boots. Suddenly Tucker finds himself on the edge of the cliff leading to Happy Tree Canyon. With nowhere to run and no strength left to put up a fight Tucker falls to his knees and silently prays he was able to escape his assailant. The sound of breaking twigs snaps him out of his prayers as he comes face to face with the madman, Fillip Orso.

Fillip's POV

As I stared down at the bastard who took everything from me I couldn't help the wicked grin that sprawled onto my face. "**I've waited years for this day, old man! The day I finally end your wretched existence and avenge my family!**" As I pointed my Desert Eagle at his head he broke into tears and begged for his life. "Please Fillip… Flippy, I spared your life and raised you as my own! I fed you, clothed you, trained you… I even remembered your birthdays!" He pulled out an old picture he took of us at the end of my training in hopes of persuading me to stop.

I hesitantly lowered my gun as my eyes began to shift from gold to forest green. "You're right old man. You raised me as your own and trained me as a hitman to follow in your footsteps." He smiled wickedly and tried to stand. "That's right Flippy. You wouldn't kill you mentor. Now come here and give me the gun so we can go home. I know how your condition flares up at random. I'll just pretend this never happened, son"

At that moment my eyes shifted back to gold and I kicked him, sending him tumbling towards the edge. "**You son of a bitch, don't you dare call me that! You took everything from me! You massacred my family and turned me into a murderer! The only good that came of this is you gave me the tools I needed to finally get my revenge!**" He stared at me with tears in his eyes and tried to beg, but only managed to choke out sobs… pitiful. I cocked my gun and pulled the trigger. As his body fell back down the large hill my eyes shifted and I could feel the tears fall freely down my face. He was gone and my family could finally rest in peace.

Open POV

As the sun faded from view a loud bang could be heard deep within the forest sending hundreds of birds soaring into the sky. Nobody seemed to notice the surreal display, except for a certain red haired girl who ran home out of fear. But as she ran multiple silhouettes could be seen at the edge of the forest following closely behind the poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hitman of Happy Tree

_April 30, 2014_

'_A man's body was found yesterday in Happy Tree canyon close to the forest. The man is believed to be a former sailor who was hiking in the area, though CSI has yet to find any hiking or camping gear. It is believed this man was murdered and placed here from somewhere else, but without an ID or missing persons report there is no way to identify him. Aside from the ruined sailor uniform police have no information on this mysterious John Doe. Any and all information regarding this man should be reported to the HTPD immediately…'_

Fillip's POV

I folded the newspaper and threw it into the trash basket in the corner of my new office. "Heh, they found him a lot faster than I thought they would… **Those fuckers are smarter then I gave'em credit for. Maybe I should plant some evidence at the scene." **As I walked around my office contemplating how to sabotage the investigation I couldn't help but clean up. Since Tucker made me clean like a maid all the damn time, I guess it's pretty much become a habit. Once the room was clean and all the files were organized I sat in my large swivel chair to continue contemplating.

After an hour of considering every small detail I finally have a solid plan laid out: Step one, I will set up Tucker's old camping tent and supplies close to the edge of the woods with some incriminating evidence of mafia origin (obviously fake documents) to lead the investigation away from Happy Tree. There was a surplus of forged documents in that old bastards files. Step 2, I'll reconnect with some old contacts to lay a foundation for my new business. Third and final step, make enough money to move back to my old Hometown and try to start over… I know with my 'Condition' there is no chance of having a normal life, but I have to try…

The preparations were set, all the most useful contacts agreed to help, the evidence was successfully planted, and any necessary paperwork was either submitted or falsified. The only thing left to do was to make a few contracts and become recognized as a master Hitman. Word was already spreading through the underground about my, now, solo career as an assassin so all I need to do now is sit back and wait.

4 days later

I've spent the last few days gathering basic supplies and necessities and keeping a few close eyes on the ongoing investigation. '_I never thought that bastard could have such loyal and useful helpers' I _was doing inventory on my weapons when I heard the phone ring. I hesitated for a moment but decided to answer and spoke as calmly as possible. "Hello?"

"Um, hey. Is this Fillip Orso, the hitman?" He sounded tired and scared. I don't like this so far, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?" I could hear a second voice on his end and I could tell it was a woman. I considered scrapping the phone when he spoke up again.

"My name is… Cuddles. Call me Cuddles. I need you to kill a small group of gangbangers… Would you be able to do it?"

'**Is this fucker serious?!**' I thought about it for a second and replied in my calm business voice. "Yes it is, but it will cost you a lot more. I would have to gather information and the appropriate supplies which both take time and money. Of course I will also have to meet with you in person for security reasons. You must also bring that young lady with you. Do you accept my terms?" This time he stayed quiet and the young woman spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Orso, you may call me Giggles. My husband Cuddles and I agree to your terms. When and where do we meet?" Her voice was soft but slightly hoarse. I could tell she had been crying a lot. It was obvious they were desperate so I figured I should at least hear them out.

"We can meet at the diner outside of Happy Tree Town at 7pm tonight. I'll hear your story and decide if I will take your request." The young man who calls himself Cuddles spoke up again so it's safe to assume they have their phone on speaker.

"Wait, what do you mean 'tell our story'?! Will you take the job or not?!" I growled loud enough to scare him into silence. '**MOTHERFUCKER! I should slice off his balls and feed'em to him!**'

I calmed myself and spoke in a low, menacing voice. "You should realize taking a life and walking away unscathed is difficult enough, but you are asking for a massacre. Most hitmen would've hung up and changed their number, but I am taking the time to listen. This job could cost me my life so you should show some goddamn respect. I understand you are stressed and in pain so I was trying to be gentle, but don't mistake my kindness with weakness!"

The young woman calling herself Giggles spoke up again "I'm very sorry Mr. Orso. As you said we are very distressed. We will meet you at the scheduled time and explain. Thank you for your courtesy." I sighed '**At least this bitch has manners**.' I rubbed my temples and returned to using my business voice "You're welcome. I apologize for lashing out at you. I assure you it will not happen again. I'll meet you at the diner. It's very secluded so we can speak openly. If I choose to accept this job I will require a $3,000 down payment. I apologize if the numbers seem high, but you must remember information and supplies do not come cheaply and this job will require a lot of both."

"We understand. Thank you very much for your time. We will see you soon." The call ends

'This will be my first job (Assuming I accept) and I can already tell it will be a pain in my ass. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my bowie knife '**At least I will get to kill. Ahahahaha!**'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meeting

_Monday, May 5, 2014_

'_In regards to the John Doe found in Happy Tree canyon, local hunters discovered an abandoned tent believed to belong to the victim. Within the tent was shocking evidence pointing to a previously unknown crime organization. There was also a large amount of canned food and bottled water. It is now believed John Doe was hiding out in the forest when he was somehow found and executed. Detectives will be sent outside of Happy Tree to investigate further.'_

Open POV

The Happy Acorn diner located just outside of Happy Tree is a small and mostly secluded establishment that is often avoided by normal citizens. It's rumored to be a meeting place for suspicious and dangerous characters. Despite the rumors no such customers were ever seen. The few patrons were either seniors from the nearby elderly home or nice people who commute to work from the next town. It was an ironic coincidence that they gave certain people the idea to use said diner as a meeting place for illegal activity.

As Fillip Orso sat at his personal booth in the far end of the diner (smoker section), he noticed a very young couple, no older than him, walk in. The man was pretty short with wild and unkempt honey blond hair barely covering his blue eyes. He wore a bright yellow hoodie, khakis and a silly looking pair of pink slippers. Even though his clothes were bright and cheerful he had this ominous dark aura around him, as if his stress and pain was caused by a phantom hovering over him.

As bad as he looked his wife wasn't really looking much better. Her bubblegum pink hair was just as messy as his but you could tell she tried to straighten it and even had a cute red bow on. She wore a simple pink t-shirt, red shorts, black thigh highs with pink stripes, and a pair of black converse. Her husband was a mess but you could tell she tried her best to look presentable. It's hard to imagine what could've possibly made these gentle people look so drained and depressed.

Fillip's POV

'**Those fuckers look like shit! I cannot work for them! Even if that bitch is cute!**' as I thought that I looked at them again and inspected them more closely. Aside from the visible darkness surrounding them they both also had fresh tear stains on their face and sleeves. '**GOD DAMN IT!**' I got up from my seat and called them over.

"Cuddles and Giggles I presume? As you know my name is Fillip. It's a pleasure to meet you." After a small bow I shook their hands gently but firmly and lead them to my table. After we ordered some coffee (tea for Giggles) I gave them a few minutes to collect their thoughts and explain. As usual Cuddles started the story.

"Um… Thank you for taking the time to hear us out. To be honest, you aren't the first one we called. As you said before they all hung up and changed their phone number." He had to stop to wipe away the tears threatening to resume falling. "We don't know what else to do. They have us in a corner…" His wife put down her drink and wrapped him in a gentle hug.

'**What the** **hell happened to this fucktard?! I'm literally watching a fucking grown man cry!**'

"You must be confused by now, Mr. Orso. (**Yeah, no shit**)Please let me explain. I've never seen you around so it's obvious you're not from here. Happy Tree… is a very different place at night. Burglars, drug dealers, addicts, even a few corrupt cops. It's a huge mess… As you could guess many new gangs started forming in town recently. One of them is called 'The Raccoons', they sound harmless but they're made up of a little over 20 hardened criminals. Among them are murderers and rapists!" she took a breath to try and calm herself. The story was getting interesting so I took a sip of my latte and listened a little more carefully.

"One day we got a call from our friend, Fay. She was crying uncontrollably and stuttering. She is, was, a very sensitive girl and she stuttered all the time so at first we didn't think much of it but… then **they **spoke. The Raccoons kidnaped Fay and her family. We don't know how, but they did. They told us they killed them all and they would do the same to us if we don't pay them $15,000 by the end of the month…" Now she was tearing and practically hyperventilating. It was her turn to be comforted by her spouse.

"Excuse me for interrupting but, have you tried calling the police? Maybe contact your friends' relatives?" Cuddles looked up and started glaring at me and slammed his fist on the table. "Of course we did! But her family was in the process of moving before the disappearance… The police didn't even bother with an investigation. Those raccoon bastards cleaned up the house top to bottom. Probably sold all of the furniture…"

"Okay so these guys are smart, that's a huge problem. But why not just move?"

"They already warned us against it… They know everything. Where our son goes to school, our doctors' name, even our fucking birthdays!" '**These fuckers are VERY smart! This job might be more fun than I thought! Ahahahaha!... **_This job could make me famous, but maybe I shouldn't accept'_ "Who are the ones in charge of this gang?" Their faces instantly contorted to one of rage and disgust.

"They're names are Leon and Shinji, old classmates of ours…" this is getting more interesting… I nodded my head signaling for him to continue "A few years ago they were caught breaking and entering our neighbors house attempting to steal jewelry and got time in prison. That's where they changed… They earned respect from very dangerous people and made a lot of new friends. When they got out Shinji started wearing a stupid fedora, married some foreign chick and started The Raccoons. Since then they've been escalating, more felonies and other serious crimes."

Hmm, I think I know what happened but I should keep the theories to myself… "So these classmates of yours killed your friends' family and threatened to do the same to you. Now you're so scared you are resorting to hiring a hitman to take them out?" Their faces both became deadpanned and emotionless.

The young woman started sobbing again and spoke up with the most emotion I've seen from her "We want them gone, I don't care how! They killed my best friend and massacred her family! I don't care about money or even revenge, I just want my baby boy safe! Please, help us…" As I sat there and soaked in all the new information I watched them carefully. I know what I have to do… "Very well, I'll take care of them by any means necessary. You have my word." '**I'll wipe them out. I'll kill them all!**'

They both stared at me in disbelief, hope clearly visible in their tired puffy eyes. There's no turning back now. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles (I tried to lighten the mood a bit) now that it's decided there are a few things I will need." They looked at each other and laughed beaming with joy.

"Anything you need Mr. Orso it's yours. Just get rid of those monsters so we can bring our baby home." Her husband pulled out a small envelope from his hoodie pocket and handed it to me. "That's the $3,000 down payment you asked for. Get rid of them by any means necessary." **'I'm starting to like these guys… When they're not being a couple of bitches'**

"I have another request. Tell the police your friend called you an hour ago and she is fine. I doubt they're looking but on the off chance they pick up the case I **really** don't need their interference." They gave me an odd look but agreed. With business concluded I shook their hands again and they left with more life than they've had for a while. I finished the last of my coffee and prepared to leave when somebody else took a seat.

"Hello, Flippy~" I cringed. "It's been so long since you've stopped by for a visit. I've missed you~" There sitting in the other seat was Petunia, the OCD bitch who owns the diner. We had a thing a few months ago until I found out she was dating some big time carpenter. She wanted to break up with him for me. Needless to say, I wanted none of that. "Word around the grape vine is you took over for Tucker after he was taken out… By you~" I picked her up by the collar and pinned her to the wall.

"**Are you gonna rat me out?!**" She smiled at me and had the audacity to steal a kiss. "You know I would never betray you Flippy~" She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "Anyone but you." She didn't say it in a flirty or seductive way, she had really meant it. "I know you won't. But we still don't have any form of relationship. Just keep your mouth shut and we won't have any problems."

"I know Flippy, you never loved me and never will" she kissed me on the lips again "But that doesn't mean I don't love you, hero~" With that she walked away. I swear, she needs therapy. I killed her psycho ex because it was my job. It was business, nothing more nothing less.

Speaking of business, I have to find some usable Intel on my new target, **my new prey! I'll make them suffer, AHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Hello readers, first of all thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so i'm very self conscious about it. Please review and give me your opinions. I'm very interested to hear what you have to say. Thanks again and stay beautiful, woof ;3**


End file.
